A Visit from a Barian
by Durbe the Barian
Summary: As Kaito is sleeping off the flu during Christmas time, a young Barian Empress gives him a thank you. A short oneshot for Senshi Moon.


**Zexal Oneshot**

**A Visit From A Barian**

**Romance**

**Kaito/Rio**

**As Kaito is sleeping off the flu during Christmas time, a young Barian Empress gives him a thank you. A fic for Senshi Moon.**

**(Don't own Zexal. If I did, Tetsuo probably wouldn't have been the one Rio bandaged during the whole Sibling Squabble episode. It probably would have been Kaito, just to give us a Kaito/Rio moment.)**

* * *

A Visit From A Barian

* * *

Dr. Faker took the thermometer out of his son's mouth.

Nearly a hundred degrees.

A sigh escaped him as he looked down to Kaito. The young duelist had caught the flu and had the symptoms to prove it. He had a high fever, a nasty sore throat, and was aching all over. Haruto was lucky enough to have avoided catching it, but that was only because Kaito had demanded the people left him be.

So there Kaito was, stuck in a bed, and on Christmas morning, no less.

He was truly cursed with Tenjo Bad Luck.

* * *

Haruto touched his brother's forehead with a cold cloth to help him feel more comfortable. "Are you sure you want us to go, Niisan?" he asked. "We can have dinner here."

"Yeah," Kaito answered. "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Dr. Faker wasn't convinced, but decided to accept his son's words because he knew Kaito only wanted Haruto out of the house so he wouldn't risk getting him sick. So he placed his hand on Haruto's shoulder. "Let's let him get some sleep," he said. "He'll feel better soon."

"Okay," Haruto said. He then placed the wet cloth on Kaito's forehead. "See you later, Niisan. We'll be back soon."

"Okay, Haruto," Kaito said, closing his eyes.

Then Haruto and Dr. Faker left the room, leaving Kaito to do little more than watch the snow fall outside.

However, that was nothing if not boring. It was like counting sheep. In fact, it was so much like counting sheep, the teenage duelist fell asleep, his eyes having been heavy for a good long while.

* * *

The sun had fallen when an unexpected visitor arrived in Kaito's room.

Via an overlay network.

Her long, blue hair was brushed behind her ears, her dark pink eyes directed to the sickly Tenjo.

Rio Kamishiro.

She walked into the room and turned to face the man who followed her. "Arigato, Durbe," she said. "I'll see you in an hour."

"Don't thank me," Durbe said. "Ryoga would have killed me if I let you walk here by yourself." He looked to Kaito. His face was still red and exhausted. "Tell him Misael hopes he feels better," Durbe said, the overlay network closing up.

Rio smiled and chuckled as her friend vanished. Then she turned back to Kaito and sat down. Then she just gazed at him for a moment. "Kaito," she said.

He didn't hear her. He was far too deep into his sleep to even contemplate being brought back to reality.

A smile appeared on Rio's face as she brushed her fingers against his temple. "I wanted...to say thank you," she said. "For bringing me back here." Her smile increased. "Had you not been there to help us stop Don Thousand, I probably wouldn't be here right now. Neither would Ryoga or Durbe or Alit or Gilag. You may not realize it, but you helped save us all. So thank you."

She then brought herself closer to him. "And Kaito?" she asked. "I wanted to say something else. Thank you...for being there for me. For setting me free from Merag." She leaned against his bed and touched his cheek. "You saved me, Kaito, even if you don't realize it. If you weren't there..." She stopped and shook her head. She didn't even want to think about it. "You claimed to be our enemy, just as we claimed to be yours," she smiled; "but I remember how worried you looked when you found me. And how angry you looked when you said you didn't want to lose me."

She stood up and leaned closer to his face, until they were just inches apart. "Ryoga is probably going to murder me for this, but..."

She then leaned closer and kissed the sleeping duelist. "Arigato, Kaito-kun," she thought. "Thank you...so much."

When she had finished her kiss, she stood up and smiled. For some reason, the Galaxy-Eyes master before her looked more peaceful than he had when she arrived. She threw her hands behind her back and nodded. "Merry Christmas," she said.

Then she walked out of his room via his door.

When he was certain she was gone, Kaito opened his eyes. His hand reached for his lips as a smile crossed his face.

"Merry Christmas, Rio," he thought, closing his eyes again. "And thank you...for the visit."

* * *

**D.T.B: Yay. Really short oneshot for Daimondshipping. [pause] gomen ne.**

**The reason Durbe escorted Rio through the portal and why she used the door instead of opening a portal herself is because she's not a Barian anymore. She lost her powers as Merag after the Barian Emperor Onslaught had ended.**

**So read and review please. It let's me know how I did.**


End file.
